equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Sid Megabus
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Rise of Sid Megabus is the forty-fifth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)", and will be followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition", an upcoming remake of this episode by Pedant Czepialski. It was created by SammiFX, with the help of Pedant Czepialski, and was released on October 31, 2016. __TOC__ Plot In a desert somewhere outside Ponyville, Vinyl Scratch faces off against Sid Megabus, who demands that she and her friends will bow down to him, and claims to dominate the world. She throws her sword at Sid Megabus, killing him. Rainbow Dash compliments her throwing skills, which she replied that she developed them from years of throwing shapes in a club. Twilight Sparkle tells them and the others to come back to the Golden Oaks Library to prepare for Halloween. Later into the night, Twilight and her friends wear their costumes, and make fun of Rarity for her cat costume by asking whether is she a furry. After Vinyl Scratch arrives with her own handmade costume, they go out for trick-o-treating. Meanwhile, Sid Megabus peers at them from behind a bush. Twilight's group splits up, and after 10 minutes, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Vinyl Scratch visit Discord's house, and receives candy, Twilight rings on another doorbell, but still does not get any response. They notice Brad running away and screaming. Twilight and Pinkie Pie meet Rarity and Vinyl Scratch, and as they turn around, they saw someone come down from the roof of a house, and approach them: it was the same Sid Megabus that they had encountered on the evening, but he is now an undead monstrosity. When Rarity and Vinyl Scratch ask Sid Megabus on his current condition, Sid replies that he has traded his soul in exchange for endless power. When Twilight asks him about his desire for global domination, Sid replies that his quest for power began when he set up his bus company, fueled by his customers' dismissive attitude towards him. As Celestia died during the War of the Gods and Queen Chrysalis' disguise had been blown, Twilight and her friends were the only people who keep Equestria in line, standing in his quest for power. After Vinyl killed the Grim Reaper (and eliminated another threat to his plans), he showed himself to fight them, but was killed when Vinyl threw her sword at him. Nonetheless he encountered a potted plant with red flowers who offered to "change his afterlife forever", so he traded his immortal soul for power. Now, as Twilight's group left their weapons at home, and some of them are immobilized in their costumes, Sid Megabus considers this as an ideal opportunity to kill them. Vinyl Scratch prepares to fight him with her costume's weaponry, but Sid has become too strong for her sword to cut him. Sid summons several buses to crush Vinyl, but she cuts some of them before they can hit her. She continues fighting Sid with her sword, but Sid's swords cut her blade in half. Sid slowly approaches Vinyl, but Vinyl taunts him and fires a laser right into Sid's heart, knocking him to the ground. Vinyl slays the confounded Sid Megabus by firing her muzzle into his head. As the group returns home, Rainbow Dash and Rarity argue, and Applejack laments that she only exists for the sake of making apple-related jokes. Spike remarks that she will never be a piece of bacon, and Twilight tells him to keep himself quiet. In a post-credits scene, Sid Megabus is seen playing "We Are Number One" on a piano. Features Characters * Vinyl Scratch * Sid Megabus * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Overlord Hasbro (mentioned) * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Spike * Discord * Brad * Principal Celestia (mentioned) * Queen Chrysalis (mentioned) Locations * Desert outside Ponyville * Golden Oaks Library * Ponyville Items * Automobiles (buses) Music * "You Will Bleed" (Immediate Music) * "Ghostbusters" Theme (Ray Parker Jr., instrumental, twice) * "Thriller" (Michael Jackson, instrumental) * "Menace" (Alexander Vinter, twice) * "Pillar Men Theme" (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * "Rip 'n Dip" (Getter, Kill the Noise Remix) * "One Punch" Theme (JAM Project) * "Ghostbusters" Theme (Ray Parker Jr., reprise, instrumental) * "We Are Number One" (Máni Svavarsson, Lazy Town, instrumental, piano) Credits I have been watching too many animes, I am impure No - You're a furry! I can't believe a single day in EQG time took two years for me to make Bope - It's me Now I can't stop thinking of DeLoop's spine So basically Citizen Kane is a sequel to Steve-O Unicorn. Starring Kanye West, Chris P. Bacon, Sickflip Olly, and John. Grape Nuts are: Old people cereal Gallery twilightwitch.png|Twilight Sparkle, as a witch. raritycat.png|Rarity, as a cat. fluttershythecoolgal.png|Fluttershy, as a gangster. dashhedgehog.png|Rainbow Dash, as Sonic the Hedgehog. applejackisnowanappul.png|Applejack, as an Appul. pinkiescostume.png|Pinkie Pie, as the host of her cancelled show, "Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz". bradjoestarthespikyhaired.png|Brad, as Joseph Joestar. Trivia * In ZXInsanity's official Parody Series playlist, it is the forty-fifth episode. It is preceded by "NEW CHARACTER EQUESTRIA GIRLS 4 LEAKED!!!", and is followed by "Should I be more?". * Sid Megabus is an actual character, as he is the mascot of the British bus company, Megabus. The actual Sid Megabus is a more cartoonish character, unlike his bitter counterpart in the series. * The costumes worn by the Mane Six and their friends in this episode are: ** Twilight Sparkle - witch ** Rarity - cat ** Rainbow Dash - Sonic the Hedgehog ** Fluttershy - gangster ** Applejack - apple ** Pinkie Pie - game show host ** Vinyl Scratch - robot ** Brad - Joseph Joestar ** Spike - bacon Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:A Real Spooky Day